Maven Black-Briar
is a Nord and the matriarch of clan Black-Briar. Background According to Mjoll the Lioness, Maven has strong ties with the Dark Brotherhood and the Thieves Guild, making her the most influential person in Riften. When asked about her influence, Maven claims that she has Jarl Laila Law-Giver and the Riften Guard in her pocket. She is able to influence the outcome of any situation with Septims or by exploiting the fear that her allies will retaliate. Routine If she doesn't become Jarl, she can be found in various places about Riften, including the marketplace, Black-Briar Meadery, the Bee and Barb, and Black-Briar Manor. Family Maven is the mother of Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi. Maul is her right-hand-man, and enforces her will in the city. He tells the Dragonborn not to stir up trouble with the Black-Briars. Extremely subservient to Maven, Maul will do whatever she asks of him without question. Conflicting relations There is conflicting information about Maven's relationship with the rest of her family. Mjoll refers to Hemming, Ingun, and Sibbi as Maven's children, and Maven has a conversation with Ingun during which each identifies the other by familial relationship. However, Hemming says that Ingun and Sibbi are his children. This can support the theory that Hemming was originally written to be Maven's husband, but was changed to her son later in the development of the game. Or simply Hemming is Maven's son and had 2 other children with her. In the Creation Kit Maven is set as Hemming's mother and the grandmother of both Sibbi and Ingun. Interactions Civil War Maven becomes Jarl if the Imperial Legion gains control of Riften. She will appoint Hemming as her steward and Maul as her housecarl. If the Dragonborn sided with the Stormcloaks, and gave Riften to the Empire in Season Unending, and then retakes it for the Stormcloaks later, Maven, Hemming and Maul will not be exiled; they just will resume their daily routine. This is likely due to Maven's level of influence in Riften and the rest of Skyrim, and because several quests in the Thieves Guild storyline make it necessary for her to be in Riften. Imprisoning her son In Anuriel's chambers, a note from Maven reveals that she had her son Sibbi imprisoned for unknown reasons, writing that it is in his best interest to be kept under lock and key. The Dragonborn discovers that he was arrested for "airing out his family's dirty laundry." Specifically, he killed his ex-fiancee's brother after he was confronted about his affairs with other women. Dampened Spirits After completing the quest Loud and Clear, Brynjolf will say that Maven wishes to speak to the Dragonborn. Quill of Gemination Maven asks the Dragonborn to find a quill that was lost by Vald. Promises to Keep Louis Letrush tasks the Dragonborn to steal Sibbi's horse, Frost, and give it to him. Quotes *''"I presume you're bothering me for a good reason."'' *''"What in the name of Oblivion do you want?"'' *''"Out of my way!"'' *''"I don't have time for idle chit-chat. What is it?"'' *''"I believe we're done."'' *''"Good, more kindling for my hearth."'' (After giving her a Book of Mara) *''"The Throne suits me, don't you think?" (After becoming Jarl) *"''My title is just a formality. I've always been in charge around here." (After becoming Jarl.) Trivia *Maven was voiced by Elisa Gabrielli. *Maven wrote several notes that can be found scattered throughout Riften. The notes written by Maven are Notice of Cost Increase, Sibbi Black-Briar, To The Brotherhood, and Note from Maven, showing the various connections and the power she has in the city. *Maven is marked as essential, and thus cannot be killed. If attacked, she may use Sparks, indicating she is capable of casting spells. *Maven can be found mingling with the crowd at the party during Diplomatic Immunity. If she has been talked to previously and the Dragonborn speaks with her during the party, she will say to stop talking to her unless they want her to blow their cover. Continuing to speak with her, however, will not cause any ill effects or alert the guards in any manner. *Lillith Maiden-Loom claims to be friends with Maven. However, Maven never mentions her name, so there is no way this can be confirmed. *The word "maven" means expert or connaisseur (in french) *If the Dragonborn is a member of the Thieves Guild, attacking her or any other member of the Black-Briar family can trigger the quest Reparations. *Downstairs in the Black-Briar Manor, there is a master locked door. If its lock is picked (or Maven's Personal Key, pickpocketed from her is used), the Dragonborn will find a skeleton, a human heart, human flesh, and a note To The Brotherhood indicating she has performed the Black Sacrament. *During the quest Scoundrel's Folly, Maven has additional dialogue available, during which she expresses her suspicions about the Thieves Guild, and states that a way to convince her that the Thieves Guild is on her side would be delivering her the deed to Goldenglow Estate, which she would also give considerable compensation for. However, after receiving it from Gulum-Ei, it is not possible to give it to Maven. Bugs * If she becomes Jarl because the Dragonborn gave Riften to the Imperial Legion during the negotiation, but then Riften is taken back by siding with the Stormcloaks, she will no longer be Jarl, but her name will still be shown as 'Jarl Maven Black-Briar'. *Sometimes, if the Dragonborn is traveling around in Riften, there may be a chance that Maven attacks the Riften guards along with a legion of imperial soldiers. Maven will be stuck in an endless loop of being attacked (due to her being unable to die). Appearances * de:Maven Schwarz-Dorn ru:Мавен Черный Вереск pl:Maven Czarna Róża es:Maven Espino Negro Category:Skyrim: Females Category:Skyrim: Nords Category:Jarls Category:Skyrim: Riften Characters